Parasite
by I Am The Batman
Summary: A man with a parasitic twin starts hearing mysterious voices that drive him to madness.


**Author note:** Okay so. I've decided to just write a oneshot. I'm trying to improve at writing fics with a horror feel. A creepypasta if you will. Hopefully this isn't too horrible, considering it's my first attempt.

* * *

_July 30th_

I can hear it. To be honest, I don't even know what "it" is for sure. I remember my parents telling me that I had an extremely small parasitic twin near my liver, but I never thought anything of it. It was always "it's not receiving enough nutrition to grow" and "it's nothing to worry about". And I've never heard of a parasitic twin whispering to their host. Maybe I'm just crazy. I just hope this won't affect my cooking. That'd be horrible.

_August 4th_

I heard a mysterious scream today. In the restaurant. For some reason it sounded a lot like me. When I heard it, I was the only one in the restaurant. No customers. No Paul. No Forest. No one but me. I could just be stressed out, because of money. But then again, I've been stressed out for a long time before now and I've never heard screams because of it. Who knows? Maybe my dear parasite of a twin is trying to talk to me. And to that, dear parasite, I wish you good luck.

_August 9th_

The voices. They're getting louder. Much louder. It's like they're having an extremely loud conversation right beside me. At least when that had only one voice I could block it out. Now… now it seems like there's a small village talking all at the same time. It would help a lot more if they didn't all talk at an inconvenient time. They start to scream whenever I try to sleep. When I try to eat. When I try to drive. Driving while tired is dangerous enough as it is. I'll try to at least get five minutes of sleep, or else I'll get incredibly frustrated and burn my restaurant down or something.

_August 11th_

I haven't slept at all in the past two days. It's not like I don't want to to sleep, no. The voices… They tell me that if I sleep for even 30 seconds, they will kill me. If my eyes are closed for five seconds, sometimes I like to take my time when I blink, the voices start shrieking in pain. I suppose that whatever it is thinks that I'm only alive when I can see. When my eyes are open. And after all, I'm their host. I'm supposed to keep them alive. They want me to stay alive. What if they can see what I'm writing? What if my parasitic twin… is multiplying? No. That's not possible. How can it multiply?

_August 12th_

I've decided. The past two days… they've been significantly worse than the others. They voices… they sound like they've been eating. That's all they've been doing since yesterday. Eating. Feasting on my insides. Maybe is I shot myself in the head, the voices will stop. Sorry Paul. Forest. My wife. I'm sorry it's come to this. Really, I am. But I can't handle this anymore. I know suicide is typically a "permanent solution to a temporary problem" but this… I think this is permanent. Again, I'm sorry. I guess I won't be seen in the tournament anymore. The experiences were amazing, despite never winning.

_Autopsy Report:_

This man, M. Law, died of a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head. If you looked at his body, it would be obvious. Upon cutting the body open, we found a mysterious parasitic twin attached to his liver. It was small, no larger than a crab apple, and human like. It moved, wiggled, if you will, whenever we touched it. Upon cutting the miniscule twin off the liver and dissecting it, we found that most of its organs were extremely underdeveloped, with the exception of its brain. Its brain was as developed as a normal adult human. No medical professional that I've ever known has seen anything like this, and further examination is required. The brain will be preserved at our facility until further notice.

_MRI Report_

The findings were strange to say the least. The brain of the parasite was not only comparable to that of a normal human brain, if the parasite had grown to the size of its host, it would be approximately the size of Albert Einstein's brain. Also, if it had grown to its host's size, we theorize that it would have the ability to verbally communicate with its host. Maybe it wouldn't even be considered a parasite and the duo would simply be conjoined twins. One of the technicians working at the time believes that, even at its miniscule size, it would be able to mentally communicate with the host. Who knows if it's actually true, but it may be why the host killed himself.

_Excerpt of the autopsy coroner's journal_

I think I'm going insane. The man that killed himself recently… he was found with a journal. The last two weeks were describing hearing voices, presumably coming from his parasite. I… I'm starting to hear whispering. Whispering. I'm not sure what it's saying, but I think it's trying to make small talk. Trying to hear my voice. Why me? Am I… infected? Aren't you born with this kind of parasite? I'm not sure of anything anymore. I don't know if I should just end it right now and spread it to another person with horribly bad luck, or just live, and try to get rid of it. I… I just hope it doesn't end as badly as that man.


End file.
